


Waking Up

by gwaciepotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Outing, POV Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaciepotter/pseuds/gwaciepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Stiles find something out. Something surprising. </p>
<p>Or: Chris Argent is secretly a teenaged girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should warn you that Chris may be a little OOC. But I like him this way.

“I can’t believe this.”

 

“Now, Stiles-“

 

At this Chris finally looked up. He was sure he shouldn’t have been cowed by a seventeen year old, he was sure of it. And yet here he was.  Chris really didn’t know how he got himself into these kinds of situations. He could stare down an Alpha on a rampage, but throw him in front of a sassy seventeen year old, whether it be his kid or someone else’s and he froze. Life isn’t fair. 

 

Growing up as a hunter didn’t do Chris any favors. He could go out and shoot werewolves and bunnies and all kinds of furry creatures without a problem. But human interaction didn’t go very well for him for the most part. It was pretty sad really. 

Of course, no one had any sympathy for Chris. Least of all John. He told Chris to suck it up and quit pointing his guns in people’s faces and maybe he would have some better people skills. Instead of taking his advice, Chris just tried not to talk to people who didn’t need guns waved in their face or who weren’t John. 

 

His remarkably teenaged antisocial behavior was probably what led to this confrontation to begin with. 

 

“Wait, John, he has every right to be confused.”

 

“No.  No he does not. Sorry, Stiles, but as you so often tell me this is my life, not yours.”

 

Chris really shouldn’t have been surprised. 

 

He should have known that John would stick up for them, that he wouldn’t try to throw Chris under the bus or hang him out to dry. But, he was surprised. 

 

John was very particular when it came to Stiles. Chris understood that, really he did. He was protective of Allison too. Though for a while now he and Allison hadn't seen eye to eye. 

 

So, when John opened his mouth, Chris was expecting the worst. He was glad that he didn’t have to actually deal with the worst though. 

 

“Dad, how did this happen?” Stiles looks properly confused, glancing between the two of them like they’re teenagers who were making out while their parents weren’t home. Chris is pretty ashamed at how apt that description is. Only it’s worse because they’re the parents that got caught making out while their kids weren’t home, or at least when they thought their kids weren’t home. 

 

Allison, his beautiful Allison, finally removes her hands from her eyes and looks to Chris. 

 

“Dad, why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Chris is pretty much panicking now. He wishes he wasn’t panicking, but he definitely is. He looks to John, still standing beside him, and something in his eyes must give him away because John cracks a smile. Then he turns to look at Stiles and Allison again.

 

“Kids, we meant to tell you, really we did. But with all the crap going on at the station, and all the crap you guys are doing, don’t look at me like that Stiles I’m not stupid and you can’t play dumb with me anymore, there was just never a good time for us to sit you down and tell you. But I promise we had plans to tell you.”

 

"Argent though!"

 

"Stiles, I'm not sure you and your personal werewolf bodyguard wouldn't appreciate it if I had a problem with Derek just because he's a werewolf."

 

"How do you-"

 

"Chris told me. And you don't think I could have read the signs at all? You guys have been nowhere near as subtle as you think. You disappear every month on the full moon. Scott got good at lacrosse for Christ's sake. Scott was worse than you at lacrosse by a mile."

 

"I'm not that bad, dad!"

 

"Yes you are."

 

Chris snorted. He couldn't help it. 

 

Stiles turned accusing eyes on him. 

 

"Dad," Allison piped up"I'm not mad. I'm just surprised." She looked to Stiles. "We're both surprised. But not mad."

 

"I'm a little mad. Couldn't you have like said something. Anything!"

 

"Stiles."

 

The boy sighed. "Alright. I can put on my big boy pants."

 

Chris held his breath. And then the boy surprised him more than he ever had. He held out his hand.

 

"Please don't hurt my dad. I've got wolves I can sick on you."

 

The weight that had been crushing his chest lifted just a little. Chris grasped the boy's hand and held it tightly. He hoped that the look on his face didn't betray just how glad he was that this boy who was so important to John might be on the road to accepting him. That he might give him a chance. 

 

After he let go of Chris, Stiles turned to his dad. "I just want you to be happy." From the outside it looked like Stiles was surprised by the hug that John pulled him into but Chris knew better.

 

"I know you do. And Chris makes me happy."

 

"Okay."

 

Chris finally looked away from the two and turned to his own child. He was always floored by the way Allison looked. She was gorgeous and he was sure it wasn't just his fatherly pride that had him thinking that way. 

 

Chris stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her own arms around him and held on tight. "I understand daddy. Just be happy. Its been too long since either of us have been happy."

 

Chris thought that maybe everything would work out just fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
